1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a joint assembly that assists with a user's motion and/or a walking assistance robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A walking assistance robot may be used as an assistance apparatus to assist a user with a weakened muscular strength and weight according to the field of usage or may be used as a strengthening apparatus that increases the user's muscular strength and supports a load of a heavy object to perform work thereon and/or transport the object having a large weight. However, conventionally, as the user moves, a rotation center of one or more joints of the walking assistance robot may not coincide with corresponding joints of the wearer which may result in misalignment of the limbs of the walking assistance robot.